


Coming home

by hyuckled



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nohyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckled/pseuds/hyuckled
Summary: "I missed you, loser!"In which donghyuck goes to pick jeno up from the airport





	Coming home

Donghyuck had been waiting for this day for 3 months.

He was stood in the crowded arrivals area of the airport, a large sign with 'LOSER' imprinted on it in bright letters. His arms ached from carrying the sign but he refused to put it down as new arrivals came through the door every few minutes. The last three months had been painful for him, he had been used to seeing Jeno everyday before he left for a business trip abroad, meaning he had gone from always seeing him to a few texts and calls a day. But that was about to end. He was about to see Jeno again for the first time in 3 months and he had missed him _so much_.

His phone sounded, indicating he had a text. Looking at his phone quickly, he saw it was from Jeno. This meant that he had landed and got through the passport control area already. Only the baggage area was left and, from the few times he had been through it himself, Donghyuck knew it was a rather fast process through this area. That meant it was only a matter of minutes until he could see his beloved Jeno again.

That few minutes crawled by but eventually the doors opened once again, a flood of people rushing out and heading in different directions. Donghyuck strained his neck, looking behind people and beside others just to find Jeno. He watched the group of people walk past, his eyes trailing to the floor with the realisation that Jeno wasn't with them.

"Hey, nerd, i missed you." A familiar voice spoke up. Donghyuck whipped around, faced with the boy he had waited for to return. Finally, after 3 months, he was seeing Jeno in person again.

Donghyuck looked up at Jeno, a wide smile across his face and stated "I missed you, loser!"

Jeno reached his arms out, engulfing Donghyuck in a tight hug, causing the sign to drop to the floor, the bright letters face down against the floor. Donghyuck had missed this. He had missed everything about Jeno, from his warm hugs to tender kisses.

Jeno tried to move back, out of the hug but found himself being pulled straight back to the other boy who muttered various things whilst doing so, the only one that he caught being "don't think you're going anywhere, you owe me 3 whole months of hugs and kisses. No takebacks, no exceptions"

Jeno had laughed at this, leaning his head down ontop of Donghyuck's who had tucked his head down into the crook of Jeno's neck quite happily. Various people walked around them, cooing at the pair quietly or whispering about how cute they were before continuing on to their own loved ones. During the time they had been hugging, more than 3 new arrivals had been and gone, none of the crowd of people Donghyuck had waited with remained and at least two people had walked ontop of Donghyuck's sign.

The pair pulled away from each other, Donghyuck quickly picking up his sign, sighing at the footprint engraved into it.

"I worked hard on this!" he groaned, looking disappointed at it, a grave expression taking the place of his previously more joyful one. He rubbed at the footprint with his sleeve, hoping for it to disappear as Jeno just watched on, an amused look across his face.

"What's so funny?" Donghyuck sniffed, a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"You really took your time to make a sign that says loser across it, even though you knew i wouldn't mind just you being there. The sign doesn't matter but i, personally, would make one change to it." Jeno responded, taking his bag off his shoulder and digging around in it. He brought out a pen and proceeded to take the sign from Donghyuck, smiling. It only took a few moments until he turned it around again, revealing the word 'MY' scribbled on it, infront of the word 'LOSER.'

"Do you like it?" Jeno grinned, handing it back to Donghyuck.

"Sums you up perfectly!" Donghyuck responded, leaning in and brushing his lips against Jeno's lightly before pulling back and grasping at his arm. He began to drag him towards the exit of the airport and back in the direction of the car park. Jeno slipped his hand into the younger boys and proceeded to walk a few steps faster in an attempt to catch up to Donghyuck.

With his sign in one hand and Jeno in the other, Donghyuck continued onto the bus that had arrived to take them home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> just a quick scenario i thought of!  
> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> twitter: @hyuckled !


End file.
